


The New World

by Xinette



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Angst, Crossover, Death Fic, Gen, Nation Death, Nationverse, Societal Collaspe, light is kira, mentions of other bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinette/pseuds/Xinette
Summary: It is difficult to kill a nation. Kira finds a way.





	The New World

IT IS DIFFICULT to kill a nation. An economic crash, a war, a genocide … things that killed many of their people only made them sick. But that does not mean that nations could not die; rather they died slowly. They couldn’t have heart attacks. Instead, strife would start in a small part of them and then spread through their veins and arteries, each heartbeat bringing nothing more than pain. The changes were so slow that, usually, most humans could never notice that their nation was dying.  

But these times were not usual. The world was changing faster and faster, and, of late, it had taken a sudden turn because of Kira.

The first country that Kira killed was Suriname. It was a small place, and one that many, including Kira, could not find on a map. He'd always assumed that the Hindu names were from India, the Maroon names were African and the Chinese names were those of people living in China.

But, the fact was that Suriname had lost a disproportionate number of people to Kira, so the top three officials of the country, as well as Suriname herself, with her long, slightly curled dark hair, appeared on television. They gave their names and their support for Kira.

And, while Kira couldn't simply write her name in his notebook, the worst that they'd feared happened. Suriname grew sick. More and more of her people died, and the government and police forces faltered.

They tried to warn the other nations, calling them and telling them about Suriname's condition. But none of the other nations listened.

Three more did the same thing before Suriname was even dead. They went into decline as well, much faster than they would have otherwise. Economic problems plagued their people, while the nation was riddled with coughs and fevers. Those three tried to warn the other countries as well, but they had already started a trend. One by one, the nations went out on television, proclaimed their support for Kira, and then fell into decline.

No matter how fast they acted, Kira was faster. Shrines replaced police stations, and massive cathedrals became capital buildings. People answered to Kira while their nations died off.

For several years, there appeared to be no nations at all.

But then a young girl appeared in Kira's house, wearing braces on her wrists, elbows and knees, with hair that shone in the sun and eyes that darkened in the shadows, with a child's laugh that quickly chilled into a smirk.

"Who are you?" Kira asked her one morning, after he'd noticed her doing handstands and somersaults in one of his many gardens.

"I am the New World," she said, as she bent her head back and laughed.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of these short things on my computer. Idk if I’ll publish any of the rest of them, though.


End file.
